


Misunderstandings

by StarkRavingSpiders (GabesGurl)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Mention of abuse, Misunderstandings, but no one is actually abusing or being abused, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesGurl/pseuds/StarkRavingSpiders
Summary: The team overhears something Peter says and jumps to very wrong conclusions





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lazy write at like 1 AM because I couldn't do anything else until it was written.

Peter and Tony worked so well together. They’d come out to the Avengers and things had been fucking amazing honestly. He and Tony were such a loving sweet couple and everyone was supportive.The team was honestly like a big family and Peter felt himself healing in a way he hadn’t even known he needed.

And Peter loved all the Avengers like brothers and sisters and aunts and uncles and it was perfect. Which is why the first few instances he didn’t notice it. He and Tony were together the majority of the time so when he’d gone to breakfast and sat down next to Sam he was surprised when no one greeted him and the friendly atmosphere vanished. He’d figured they were just having an off day and that was it.

Then suddenly Steve wasn’t putting him and Tony together on missions anymore and every time Tony left without him he worried and wondered because they knew each other like the back of their hands and they really did work even in a battle situation.

He’d decided he should probably talk to Steve about it which is what lead him to approaching the other man after one of their Team training sessions when Tony had ducked out for a shower.

“Steve? Um….could I talk to you for a minute?” He asked softly, favoring his left side. Clint had hit him harder than he usually did.

“Peter, what is it now?” Steve seemed annoyed at him, he hunched his shoulders a bit, he really wasn’t sure what he had done.

“I just wondered why you didn’t have Tony and I working together anymore? We really work well together and well-” He was cut off by Steve’s snort.

“Yeah, that’s what you think Peter. It’s my job to take care of the team. Don’t question it. You are too dependent on Tony and should work on your neediness to him. It’s unhealthy to him and you.” 

Peter gaped as Steve left the training room, something was going on but he honestly had no idea what he’d done. He turned and was glad to see at least Rhodey looked just as lost as he was.

“Hey Pete, what was that about?” Rhodey threw his arm over the shorter man’s shoulder. Peter looked like he needed a hug.

Peter shrugged, a bit lost. “I honestly have no clue?”

Rhodey nudged him playfully, “Why don’t you go find Tony and get some love?”

Peter grinned and nudged him back a little harder than needed and took off with a laugh.

However when he got to the lab he was surprised to find Steve there deep in a discussion with Tony. He quietly made his way out of the lab and would wait to get some snuggled later. He really didn’t want to deal with Steve Rogers another moment right now.

 

..--..

 

Things didn’t get better, things were becoming strained with him and Tony. Not just because everyone was interrupting them all the time but because every one of the team save Rhodey and Bucky had started making him doubt the validity of his and Tony’s relationship.

The worst had been a week ago when he’d been moping around the compound because Steve had sent Tony and Nat off on a mission. He’d been wearing one of Tony’s t-shirts and just snuggling his blanket on the couch when Sam had come in and told him something that had almost stopped his heart.

“Peter, you have to stop this. Look we know you are emotionally manipulating Tony. We also know you are physically stronger than he is. Just stop trying to hold onto this abusive relationship and let him go. He doesn’t need that, he doesn’t need you.”

That had broken something inside of him, he’d thought, he’d honestly believed that Tony was with him because he loved him. But thinking back the past month they’d only had sex twice, and even though some nights he lay in Tony’s arms as they slept more often than not Tony was working in the lab now. Not coming to bed at all, which he hadn’t even realized was Tony trying to get away from him.

He’d sat on the couch for hours, just crying and realizing what he needed to do. He needed to break up with Tony, tell him how sorry he was.

So here he was, packing up the last of his clothes out of Tony’s closet. Something heavy and painful in his heart. He’d been completely terrified to touch Tony over the past few weeks, scared he’d hurt him. He scrubbed at his face as a few tears escaped and ran down his cheek.

He had no right to hurt, he had no right to cry. Not after what he’d done, he hadn’t even noticed he was becoming such a monster. But he had somehow, otherwise the others wouldn’t be accusing him of such things and keeping Tony from him.

Getting the last bit packed up he grabbed his bags and went to the kitchen where everyone was celebrating a recent well done mission. He stood in the doorway, watching Tony laugh, his ex-lover’s eyes seemed kind of sad and he wondered how long ago he’d put that look into his eyes and never noticed.

Peter shook his head and turned to leave, he’d have Friday tell them instead.

“Hey Sweetie, where you going?” Tony asked softly from behind him and Peter felt his eyes burn again. He turned to face the older man who was looking at him with such soft concern.

“I-I’m going to go stay with Aunt May for a while I think, it will be better for us all I think.” Peter told him thickly, and he was surprised when instead of relieved, Tony looked crushed and scared.

“Is she ok? When will you be home?” Tony’s voice was concerned and the warm hands cupping his face had him wanting to melt in place and throw himself into his lover’s arms.

“She’s fine, but I don’t think I should come back.” Peter murmured, his voice breaking and he was surprised to find himself pulled to Tony’s chest.

“Pete? Talk to me, what’s going on. A-are you dumping me? You want to move on?” Now Tony’s voice sounded choked and Peter shook his head before pulling back.

“I don’t want to break up with you! I just want to stop hurting you Tony! They told me how I’d manipulated you into this relationship and I never wanted that. I just…..wanted to love you and you love me back.”

He let Tony pull back and his thoughts were cut off by a soft but deep kiss. He whined into it but their moment was broken by Steve.

“C’mon Tony, it’s for the best. We know he’s not been treating you right.” Steve’s voice cut in and Peter couldn’t stop from flinching back. He watched in surprise as Tony’s face dropped into a mask of pure anger and he turned to Steve and the others.

“What in the fuck have you been telling Peter?” Tony’s voice was shaking and dark in a way Peter had rarely heard it.

He watched as Sam stepped forward by Steve, “Look Tony, Steve overhead something very concerning and we’re just trying to keep you safe. You deserve to be happy, not tricked into anything.”

Peter was surprised, what had Steve overheard? He’d though they, well honestly he wasn’t sure what he’d thought. He wrapped his arms around himself, he’d missed Tony so much. They’d gone from spending so much time together happily to very little and he missed everything.

“I  _ was _ happy!” Tony bit out shortly, “I  _ am _ happy with Peter.” Tony turned to him and held out an arm. Peter couldn’t resist the invitation and tucked himself into Tony’s embrace, tears hidden in his soft tshirt. “No thanks to you, you preyed on his anxiety and tried to break us.”

“He told you no one would believe you! Because you were the perverted old man and he was the young sweet one!” Steve yelled, throwing his arms out to prove his point. Peter peaked out from Tony’s shirt and noticed Natasha and Clint were starting to look less convinced and Bucky? Bucky looked pissed off and Peter really hoped it wasn’t aimed at him. Rhodey looked confused and halfway like he was coming to a realization. 

Then Peter froze, because that ….sounded suspiciously like what he’d told Tony when they were roleplaying, alone, in the lab. Tony must have come to the same conclusion because he choked and then out the longest suffering sigh he’d ever heard his lover give.

“Have none of you explained to Captain Purity about roleplay?” Peter couldn’t stop from giggling wetly, feeling a kiss pressed into his hair as Tony’s arms tightened around him. There was no reply from anyone and he knew, even if they were sorry it would take him a long time to trust them again. They’d thought so little of him and of his relationship with Tony.

“Roleplay?” Bucky spoke up for the first time, “Stevie was listening in on you getting into it like a porno?”

‘Yup” Tony popped the p of the word which Peter had always loved that little quirk, “We are two consenting adults and you proceeded to what? Try to convince the younger and newest member of our team that he was abusing his boyfriend? So much so he was about to leave? You know what they say when you assume.”

Peter whined again when Tony pulled away, but he was tugged gently towards the door, “Come on, sweetheart. Lets leave this room of idiots to sulk and Bucko and Rhodey to beat some sense into them. I think I’ve neglected you too much in the past weeks with what I now think was false reports made up to keep us apart.”

Peter glanced back and saw Rhodey and Bucky were staring everyone else down and they did not look happy. He turned back to Tony who pressed him against the wall for another deep kiss.

He’d worried himself sick for weeks, convinced he was an abusive monster and he knew that those worries weren’t going to vanish overnight. However as Tony stroked his cheeks and his hair and gently so tenderly urged him to their bedroom he thought Tony might understand the dark places his mind had gone.

They’d get through this together, they’d come out stronger for it too. 


End file.
